


Switches

by Narina



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: Two warriors, two khans. They have many similarities but that doesn't mean they want to switch bodies





	Switches

A loud crash woke her up and she immediately knew something was wrong. Flavia wanted to grab her weapon but there was only air and she sat up straight. Her body felt wrong, too big and … male? What was going on?

Flavia frowned, discovered a weapon on the other side of the pillow and left the bed to find a mirror. There was one by the door and when she stepped closer, she jerked back a little. In the name of the gods, what has caused her to look like Basilio? On top of that, this seemed to be his room. She should probably count herself lucky there was no stranger in the bed. 

After getting dressed – did he have to sleep naked? - she set off to her own room. If she was in his body, he might be in hers. And then they could find whoever was responsible for this messed up situation. She just hoped there weren't more people involved.

“Hey,” she called out, banging on the door, surprised by the sound of her voice. Sure, she knew that voice, but hearing it while saying something – that was new. “Basilio!”

From inside the room, she heard some loud noises and then footsteps. Her own, in a way. Really, what kind of magic was this? “What ...” Her own face stared at her in confusion. 

“Exactly.” She crossed her arms. Or his. In any case, the chest wasn't covered and she hated that. How did he fight like this? “We switched bodies. How do we reverse this?”

“Huh.” Instead of offering help, he looked down. Unlike him, she didn't sleep naked. Still, she felt vulnerable.

“If you touch my breasts ...”

He laughed. “Don't worry. There's not much anyway.”

Flavia wanted to punch him. Maybe once they were back to normal. 

“Come on,” she just said. “I need to fight you when this is done.”

Basilio laughed and she started walking. Did she really sound like that? “Well, where do you suggest we start?”

She shrugged. “Miriel and Ricken are in town. If anyone knows magic, it's them.”

Side by side, they walked through the corridors. It was strange, really. She was too tall, too buff. And though she had to admit she liked looking at Basilio, she didn't want to look _like_ him. 

They found Miriel in the library and Flavia was surprised they actually had that many books here in Regna Ferox. Though she guessed their new allies had brought in most of them. She cleared her throat, startling the woman. 

“Yes?”

“Did you try something new?” 

“What do you mean?” Miriel looked confused but she closed her book. That was a start. 

“I switched bodies with some old woman.”

“I'm stuck in the body of an oaf.”

Miriel blinked. “You … this is fascinating.” That glow in her eyes couldn't be good, so Flavia quickly raised a hand. 

“We will not be your test subjects,” she said. “If you find volunteers, feel free to work with them. Just reverse it for us.”

“Oh well.” Miriel let out a sigh. “Sit down, please, I need to find the correct spell.”

Flavia nodded. She knew how to fight but nothing about magic, so she got down on a bench with Basilio next to her. Sleep came slowly and she struggled to stay awake, Was that more magic? She had trouble keeping her eyes open and finally, she drifted off.

When she woke up again, her neck hurt. Flavia blinked, realized where she was and jumped to her feet. She was back in her body, wearing her night clothes and standing in the library. What had startled her was the fact that she had been sleeping with her head on Basilio's shoulder and she was not about to let anyone see that.

“I suppose it worked?”

“Yes. Thank you, Miriel.” She kicked Basilio's shin to wake him up. “Come on, I still need to fight you.”

“Ha.” He laughed and sounded familiar again. That was good. “Are you ready to lose?”

“I'm not gonna lose, old man. Now get up and grab your weapon.”

That should've been it. Just an exercise, two people training together. Flavia didn't know how they ended up kissing but they did and even though their weapons dropped to the floor, they never stopped insulting each other in between the kisses. The day could've ended in worse ways.


End file.
